Entre las sombras
by Dianight vampire
Summary: Bella es una chica presionada por la sociedad y su padre para noce un vampiro llamado Edward Cullen que se roba su corazon ¿qué pasara con el compromiso?¿se casará en contra de su voluntad? ubicada en tiempo pasado.No desepciona Detenida Temp.
1. Lágrima

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí**

**Pues este es mi primer fic en solitario espero k les guste **

**Aki va el fic…**

****

**Lá****grima**

Y aquí estaba yo llorando y suplicando a mi padre, en una de las muchas peleas que teníamos últimamente, una discusión sobre un compromiso.

Yo no quería casarme sin amor, cosa que a mi padre le valía poco.

Mi madre, Renée Magdalena Swan, me apoyaba pero nunca diría nada para contradecir a mi padre, en esta época las mujeres no tenemos derecho para expresarnos, ni mucha libertad para decidir con quien casarnos.

Se deberán de preguntar ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Qué problemas hace que ella escriba su diario como si se lo estuviera relatando a alguien más?

Pues para empezar bien. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Mi nombre esta de moda es este siglo. No pondré fechas en este diario porque no me gusta el tiempo-al menos no este en el que estoy viviendo-. Soy alguien rara, diferente de mis amigas –amigas, bien, esa palabra no cabe ahí- o como yo las prefiero llamar: interesadas.

Esta es una época donde no hay nadie amigo –como en toda la definición se refiere-, solo personas interesadas en qué tipos de chismes hay y contártelos, pero si hay un chisme tuyo no dudes en que ellos van a ser los primeros en contarlos. Las muchachas en días debían de ser sumisas y calladas, cosa que se me podría dar bien, ya que mi carácter es así, pero no puedo hacer eso enfrente de injusticias.

Mi padre, Charles Bernard Swan, también conocido como Charlie, me presionaba para que buscara esposo. Justo en ese momento me hablaba de un nuevo terrateniente que estaba interesado en mí. Sinceramente no se como me pueden ver los hombres, ya que no tengo gran cuerpo ni una cara bella, sólo soy alguien normal.

Como contaba; según las reglas de la aristocracia y de la gente de posiciones beneficiadas, las mujeres se casan jóvenes, desde los 13 o 14 años hasta los 27 o 28, las mujeres que se casan mas tarde son más raras y no consiguen marido fácilmente, y las que pasan y no pueden encontrarlo pues queda claro que se tienen que buscar otra vida como la de monja, claro que eso no traería beneficios económicos a los padres, cosa que es lo que realmente están buscando. A mis 17 años y mi padre ya quiere venderme al mejor postor.

Me estaba hartando de estos hechos. ¡¿Qué las mujeres no tenemos derecho de enamorarnos y hacer nuestra propia vida y casarnos con quienes queremos?!

Cuando le grité las palabras a la cara de mi padre estaba realmente exasperada y sin contar el que estaba furiosa. Pero muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error cuando recibí la reprimenda.

-Padre, estoy hasta el tope de este tipo de cosas ¡NO ME CASARÉ CON ALGUIEN QUE YO NO AME!!!

Fue en ese momento en que recibí el golpe justo en la cara cerca de mi boca.

-Debes de respetarme, para eso te he criado. Para que me respetes y sigas los caminos que yo digo que son para ti!!!- dijo con la mayor furia que nunca antes le había visto. Su cara estaba roja hasta el cuello y con una vena resaltando en la frente.

De veras que en ese momento me dio pena mi padre. Mi decisión no iba a flanquear pero mi padre me amaba y sabía que él no lo decía en serio –o eso quería creer- ya que era su única heredera, esta era la forma en la que él expresaba su "preocupación" por mi futuro.

-El amor no sirve para nada, hija. Solo hace que las personas se vuelvan débiles.- dijo ya más sereno.- Te voy a decir las mismas palabras que me dijo mi padre "El amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte"

Esas palabras tan simples me dolieron hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. ¿Por qué? Se deberán de preguntar ¿Qué tienen esas palabras que hieren como cuchillos? ¿Por qué traspasan la piel? ¿Por qué abre una herida?

Esta es la repuesta: hieren porque él en verdad lo cree, en verdad piensa que el amor no sirve para nada. En serio lo cree. Y lo que más duele es que esas palabras son completamente verdad.

El amor brinda el poder más grande para destruir a otra persona. Si se tiene a un ser que verdaderamente se ama y se lo quitan por su bien es posible que se deje pasar sin olvidar que estuvo allí; pero cuando te lo quitan, arrebatándotelo, es una cosa dolorosa que va matando poco a poco el alma.

-El amor para usted no significa nada, padre? No ama a mi madre, ni a mí? Tan poco representamos para usted?

Él me miro con dureza y sin poder soportar mi ritmo de la conversación, se retiro de la sala azotando la puerta.

Llore un poco más antes de limpiar mis lágrimas e ir a mi habitación.

**Les gusto? Estoy de la patada? Soy regular? O de plano no sirvo? Contestenme. Me muero de la incertidumbre t.t contestenme con reviews y si dicen que pequeño cap pues es que es solo quiero probar mi metodo de escritura y toda la cosa y no quiero arriesgarme a hacer caps largos y desviarme de la idea principal . si tienen quejas del tamaño diganme y no se tratare de hacerlos mas grandes**

**bexox**


	2. El Vestido

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí**

**Aki esta mi 2 cap y espero k m digan k les parece.-**

**EL VESTIDO**

-¿Bella estás segura que todavía no te quieres casar?

Estaba hablando con Mary Alice Brandon, una chica no de muy buena familia pero tampoco del barrio, al parecer, a sus padres no les importaba que se quedara soltera. Era una chica muy suertuda y al parecer muy dulce, su aspecto de duendecillo hacia de ella una cara muy amigable, su pelo era negro intenso con un color de ojos mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida en azul, un azul cielo, su piel de un hermoso color crema muy cercano al níveo y su estatura nada llamativa, parecía definitivamente un duendecillo. Solo habíamos hablado unas cuantas ocasiones y me parecía la mejor oportunidad para platicarle de mi "complicación" si se le puede llamar así, me parecía la mejor chica para iniciar una amistad de verdad.

-No, Alice, la verdad no estoy lista para ese tipo de compromiso de no ser alguien que de verdad ame.

-Me parece que tienes un alma muy romántica-dijo con una cálida sonrisa-pero ten cuidado con eso Bella, a veces el amor hace que no pienses apropiadamente en tus decisiones y te dejes llevar. Aunque duela hay que mantener la cabeza fría-dijo con una cara seria y con un atibismo de preocupación.

-Yo se, mantendré mi cabeza lo mas fría que pueda- le respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Seguimos platicando en demás cosas sin importancia, claro con mi sirvienta siguiéndonos, hasta que llegamos al destino: el mercader

El propósito: comprar un vestido. ¿Para qué? Mi padre va a celebrar una fiesta o como el les llama "pequeña reunión" Ja, que buen chiste, Charlie era conocido por sus fiestas tan esplendidas, eso sí, con una excusa siempre. La excusa de esta vez será un baile para que su hija conozca caballeros para lograr un matrimonio.

Era un día nublado de invierno, aquí, en Chicago.

Veníamos por una calle algo transitada cuando lo vi. Su belleza se salía de lo usual. Era un ser como no lo haya visto.

Su pelo castaño cobrizo armonizaba con su pálida piel de una manera perfecta, era un ser único, inigualable. Nuestros ojos se juntaron durante una fracción de segundo y pude apreciar sus ojos de un sorprendente dorado, como el oro líquido. Sus ojos mostraban un signo de insatisfacción inexplicable que mostraba un aire misterioso.

Cualquiera que me haya visto podría haber pensado que me veía como una tonta, deslumbrada con un chico que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Volteé la cabeza tan rápido como me lo permitía mi salud mental para que mis acompañantes no se dieran cuenta del mi momento de debilidad, si se le puede llamar así.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar hasta el lugar destinado y recogimos el vestido encargado. Era de un azul con bordes y detalles plateados; las mangas y el vuelo de un tul azul más oscuro del satín de arriba; con listones en los costados.

Era hermoso (N/A: ver en mi perfil la foto) y junto con mi piel pálida quedaba perfecto.

Regresamos el camino recorrido hasta llegar a mi casa. Invite a Alice para tomar una taza de té, a lo que ella aceptó y pasamos una agradable tarde platicando y me di cuenta que ella era una chica muy inteligente-a lo que se puede, aquí las mujeres no reciben mucha educación, solo la necesaria para que no seamos ignorantes- y astuta, me contaba que ella le encanta todo sobre la moda en Paris y en Inglaterra.

Después de varias tazas, ella se despidió argumentando que era algo tarde para una señorita el andar afuera, así que prometimos hacer el mismo recorrido otro día.

Llame un carruaje de la casa y le dí ordenes para que la dejaran en su casa sin demoras.

Me fui a mi habitación y llame a mi sirvienta para que me ayudara al quitar el vestido ya que al ser el vestido tan grande hacia de quitárselo una misión suicida.

-Gracias, Rosalie, ya es tarde, es hora de que vayas con tu esposo y tus hijos.

-Si, señorita Bella, es muy amable, nada más me aseguro que usted este lista y me voy, no quiero que Emmett se inquiete.

Rosalie era mi sirvienta de medio turno, ella tenía una vida y yo no era muy dependiente así que hice un trato con ella: que trabajara medio turno, unas horas en la mañana y otras en la noche para que se ocupara de su familia. Todos eran encantadores. Ella era muy dulce y hermosa, sino fuera de clase baja, podría jurar que todos los hombres querrían con ella; su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules le sumaban tranquilidad a ese rostro tan apacible. Y qué decir de su esposo, Emmett McCarty, es muy amigable, aunque pocas veces lo he visto, mi familia dice que no debo llevarme mucho con gente de esa clase pero a mi no me interesa el status. Sus hijos son hermosos y muy adorables; su hija mayor, según me ha contado tiene 5 años y es rubia con hoyuelos-como su esposo- y de ojos marrones; sus hijos medianos son gemelas, tienen 3 años y los dos son de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azules; y el menor tiene 2 años, sus ojos azules y su cabello, un rubio más oscuro que el de Rosalie, le da un aura muy apacible, de vez en cuando bromeo con Rosalie diciendo que su hijo se va a convertir en todo un don juan. Actualmente ella esta en cinta y dará a luz en 4 meses. Espero no estar casada para entonces. Ella siempre quiso una familia grande y eso sé porque ella ha estado a mi servicio desde que tenía ella 8 y yo 7.

Salí de mis divagaciones al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-Señorita Bella, si ya no me ocupa, me retiro.

-Sí, Rosalie, llama el carruaje para que te lleve a tu casa nos vemos mañana

-Gracias, Señorita Bella, que duerma bien

Y se retiro. Me quede pensando en lo ocurrido del día y me acomode la bata, me metí en la cama. Lo último que vislumbré, al cerrar los ojos, fue la hermosa cara que me había cautivado y después caí en mi mundo de sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté agitada a causa de los sueños tan vívidos que tuve.

Había soñado que conocía al chico que había visto en la plaza y que era algo así sobrenatural. Yo a menudo soñaba cosas que por casualidad se convertían en realidad. Ya necesitaba yo ir a ver a un doctor, aunque luego sería de lo que todo mundo habla y eso no se me apetecía. No me gusta llamar la atención y menos para tontos chismorreos. Mi cabeza era muy rara.

El chico de verdad que me había hinoptizado y ahora ya me sentía atraída ¿¡que no decía yo que todavía no tenía ningún interés en este tipo de cosas!?

Suspiré y me deje caer de nuevo en la cama. Rosalie entró como si ya la habían llamado y abrió las cortinas

-Señorita Bella, es algo tarde.-su expresión era algo rara, así que le mire interrogativa- Su padre la busca y demanda que usted se encargue de los preparativos para la fiesta, nada más faltan 5 días- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y su padre ordena que usted comparta responsabilidad

Resoplé. De nuevo con eso. _Estos serían los 5 días más largos de mi vida _Pensé con un suspiro. Y me levanté de mi cama, Rosalie me ayudó a bañarme y a ponerme un vestido.

Paseé alrededor de mi cuarto y me detuve en el armario, estaba abierto y se mostraba el vestido de la fiesta. Le fruncí el ceño y fui al tocador a arreglar mi cabello mientras recordaba al misterioso chico de pelo cobrizo.

**M tardee un pokito pero aki esta. Con eso d m la paso viajando los fines d semana a un pueblito x alla perdido y luego las enfermedades ¬¬ ps no pude escribirlo antes. **

**Aclarando: no c si an visto k en las pelis antiguas a las personas d sociedad se les bañaba en tinas y las criadas con un balde les pasaban el agua por encima d su ropa interior. Y sí no m resisti a hacer a Rosalie mas amable, según ella estaba amargada x no poder tener hijos y si recuerdan ella decia d cambiar d vida en eclipse ps ya la cambie d vida y la ize amable (la dl libro m cae d la patada) y le pusee muchooos hijos ^_^**

**Prometo actualizar pronto**

**bexox**


	3. La Fiesta

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí, desgraciadamente**

**La fiesta**

Estos últimos 5 días habían sido exhaustivos para mí. No había conseguido ni un minuto de paz. Todos los sirvientes preguntaban mi opinión para todo y a mí, la verdad, ni me interesaba los preparativos ni la fiesta. Aunque la parte la parte más difícil venía hoy.

Toda la semana me la pasaba rodeada de gente y por las noches ya quedaba sugestionada y oía ruidos a mí alrededor, sentía la presencia de una persona y algo de frío. ¿¡Que era lo que ocurría conmigo!?

A lo mejor era que mi mente vagaba para no pensar en lo que iba ocurrir ahora en la noche.

Me levante de la cama y tallé mi cara para disipar el rastro de sueño que me quedaba.

Rosalie entró en la habitación. Siempre me había preguntado cómo hacía eso. Aparecer cuando recién me despertaba sin decirle nada.

-Buenos días, Señorita Bella, hoy es el gran día, su padre esta muy emocionado. Ha pasado a revisar como van a ser los preparativos para hoy.

-Me lo imaginaba. Él es algo controlador, lo digo sin querer ofenderle-agregué rápidamente. Aunque Rosalie era muy fiel, mi padre sigue siendo su verdadero amo.

Me levanté y me bañé. Rosalie me acomodó un vestido simple para el día, ya después me cambiaría para la fiesta. Me peinó el pelo y me aplicó un maquillaje ligero.

Bajé a desayunar aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y no me lo podía pasar.

Después me salí al patio para subirme al columpio a lado del porche, cerca del bosque, a respirar algo de aire fresco. Estaba nublado, como los típicos días de invierno de Chicago. De pronto oí un ruido entre los árboles que hizo sobresaltarme, me levanté y me acerqué al bosque. En eso oí que me llamaban los sirvientes y regresé confundida a la casa antes de darle una última mirada al bosque.

Ayudé a mis padres acomodando algunas cosas y subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me puse el vestido y me acomodaron el peinado. Era muy hermoso, Rosalie era muy buena cuando se lo proponía. Mis rulos caían de una manera muy hermosa y brillante ayudados por unos prendedores pequeños y plateados que combinaban con el vestido. (N/A:esta en mi perfil )Y un maquillaje muy lindo; nada cargado pero tampoco tan ligero.

Sonreí y le di las gracias a Rosalie. Ahora venía la peor parte.

Mi padre me esperaba en el pie de las escaleras. Me dí cuenta que estaba hablando de que yo era lo más importante para él y quisiera conocer a los pretendientes de su hija.

Al llegar a la planta baja, noté que muchos hombres se me quedaban viendo de una manera nada propia, me sentí cohibida y también me sonrojé. Era una costumbre que no me gustaba nada.

Comencé a saludar a los invitados y me percaté de alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Romeo Andrew, ¿es usted?

-Buenas noches, Señorita Bella- me dijo con esa sonrisa que reconocería en todos lados

-Romeo ¿Cómo ha estado? hace tiempo que no lo había visto por estos rumbos ¿Qué tal esta Nueva York?

-He estado bien, gracias. ¿Nueva York? Pues con gente y edificios, nada diferente de por aquí.

Le sonreí. Romeo había sido mi mejor amigo. Siempre me había protegido de todo. Desde arañas hasta lobos. Pero esa es otra historia. El caso es que se había mudado a Nueva York cuando ambos teníamos 12. Su cabello oscuro estaba acomodado muy elegantemente hacia de él un hombre con una extraña belleza.

Ahora era todo un caballero y me miraba muy amigablemente. Ya me sentía más cómoda.

-¿Y usted, señorita Bella? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?

En el momento en que abría la boca para contestar fue cuando lo volvía a ver. Ese rostro que me tenía embobada por encima del hombro de mi amigo. Y me quedé con la boca abierta por algunos segundos hasta que reaccioné y volteé saliendo de mi ensueño para responderle a Romeo.

-Pues lo mismo, prácticamente. Sólo con la novedad de que mi padre quiere que busque esposo, a lo que me niego rotundamente pero ya sabe como es mi padre.

-Sí, lo conocí por varios años como para saber como es su carácter.

-Tengo que buscarlo por un asunto, ¿le gustaría saludarlo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Hace tiempo que no lo he visto.

-Ah, Romeo, puedo pedirle que mantenga lo que le acabo de decir en discreción no quiero que mi señor padre se enoje.

-No se preocupe Señorita Bella, tenemos varios años de conocernos así que puede confiar en mí, no voy a traicionar su amistad.

Le dediqué una sonrisa a mi amigo y seguimos nuestro camino para llegar a la mesa de bebidas que quedaba al otro lado del salón. Nosotros estábamos cerca de las escaleras y a la derecha estaban las ventanas, lugar donde estaba el magnifico hombre de pelo cobrizo. Al parecer estaba mirando fijamente la luna. A lo que mirarlo a él en ese enfoque me pareció una maravilla.

Al llegar con mi padre, este reconoció a Romeo en un segundo y comenzaron a ponerse al día.

Me excusé con ellos diciendo que tenía que ir con los invitados.

Cada paso que daba hacia las ventanas hacía que mi corazón sonara más fuerte y al momento de hablar tomé una gran respiración para calmarme más que para otra cosa y dije en una voz en la que quería ser cordial.

-Buenas noches. No lo había visto en alguna otra fiesta de mi señor padre. ¿Quién es usted?

Su vista se clavó en la mía. Su cabello estaba alborotado y húmedo; no me sorprendía, en estos días llovía casi a diario. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos aunque los ojos mostraban algo de recelo.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen-respondió- No tuve oportunidad de presentarme antes. Los invitados.-se encogió de hombros- usted estaba ocupada y no quería interrumpirla, Señorita Bella. Soy nuevo en el pueblo.

Estaba confusa. Cómo este Dios griego sabía mi nombre. Lo que me confundía era que en las reglas de la aristocracia lo normal era presentarse cuanto antes pero al parecer a él no le interesaba eso. ¡Dios griego! Ya soy pagana por este hombre.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

-Creo que todo el pueblo sabe su nombre. Esta fiesta está a su nombre.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

-No, no, me refería que me llamó Bella

Parecía confuso.

-¿Prefiere Isabella?

-No, me gusta Bella-dije-, pero para ser recién llegado sabía de mi preferencia y eso me resultó confuso.- respondí con un encogimiento de hombros

-Oh.

No añadió nada más. Parecía algo preocupado o incómodo. Su reacción era difícil de descifrar.

-Dígame ¿de dónde viene? Si le parece inapropiado no me responda

-Pues vengo de un lugar algo lejano de aquí. No sé si usted conozca Seattle. Es un lugar que aún está en crecimiento.

-Sí, creo que he oído de ese lugar. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Pues hace algunos años yo nací aquí y quería visitar mi pueblo natal. Mi familia me acompaña; mi hermano y mis padres.-en ese momento empezó una música para baile- Señorita Bella, dado que sería un completo irrespetuoso no invitar a bailar esta dama tan encantadora tengo que preguntar ¿me concede esta pieza?

En ese momento lo único que pude hacer para dar mi respuesta fue ver esos profundos ojos cuando di mi mano para que me guiara.

Seguimos conversando entre y después de la pieza. Cada vez que hablaba, me mostraba un lado que sólo había visto en mis fantasías. Cuando los invitados se retiraban fui casi consiente que mi padre me llamaba, solo reaccioné cuando se posicionó a mi lado para llamar mi atención a lo que captó la presencia de Edward.

-Hija, Romeo me pidió que lo disculparas pero que otra vez platicaban. Se tenía que ir por un asunto familiar.-me dijo y se quedó esperando algo hasta que se me ocurrió que era.

-Oh, gracias, padre, él es el joven Edward Cullen.

-Un gusto- se estrecharon las manos y oí las palabras que no quisiera escuchar nunca

-Bueno Señorita Bella, me despido yo también. Es algo tarde y estoy seguro que deben estar cansados. Un placer conocerlo Señor Swan, hasta luego señorita Isabella.-dijo besando mi mano a lo que me ruboricé.

Y después se fue.

-Isabella, quiero hablar contigo de algo que me comentó Romeo pero creo que será hasta mañana, se te ve cansada.

-Esta bien padre. Mañana hablaremos.

Y me fui a mi alcoba, cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella pensando en que buena noche fue la que iba ser la peor de todas. Y con un suspiro me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama y mi último pensamiento fue: Creo que estoy enamorada.

Y con eso cerré los ojos

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Aki estoi otra vez. Ya estoi actualizando mas rapido, se me fue el mugroso bloqueo k tenia

Ya keria k s conocieran y toda la cosa

El prox cap prometo subirlo en una semana mas o menos…depende d mi umor y d la school.

Y KIERO REVIEWS!!! ya se k a veses da lata y toda la cosa (yo tmb a veces ni dejo) pero kiero motivación!!

Bueno es todo

ciao


	4. La Charla

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia**

**La Charla**

Me desperté agitada. Con lágrimas en los ojos que no me permitían ver nada más que tinieblas. Mi mente se trababa con cualquier pensamiento racional que intentara entrar en mi cerebro. ¿Cómo era posible que de un sueño que prometía ser muy bueno saliera algo causante de lo que me atormentaba justo ahora?

Me dolía el pecho por la fuerza de los jadeos, porque el aire no lograba entrar con firmeza en mis pulmones. Sin más, empecé a sollozar, esto era tonto ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué me ocurría? Quizás sí estaba loca ya, y esta era la el tope que una persona podría tolerar.

Con el paso de los minutos me empecé a calmar. Una vez pasado el ataque o lo que fuera que me había pasado, mi mente empezó a pedir explicaciones. Explicaciones que yo no sabía y que no entendería por más que torturara mi mente en sacarlas.

_El sueño_. Mi mente apuntó y empecé a recordarlo.

Yo estaba en una casa grande, lujosa. Era de noche y desde un gran ventanal se veía la luna llena. Las pocas velas que había proyectaban sombras que podrían intimidar a cualquiera, alrededor del salón en el que me encontraba. Entre esas sombras estaba el rostro que causaba mi exaltación: Edward Cullen.

Me sonrió, sus dientes, los colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, por una rara razón lo noté normal y no me extrañé de eso. Se acercó y me extendió su mano. La tomé sin vacilación y sonreí. _Él tomó una decisión y yo tengo que tomar otra ¿Qué elegiré? _Ese pensamiento recorrió mi recuerdo. ¡Lo pensé en el mismo sueño! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensé eso? ¿Es que era un sueño profético? Por lo general, en mis sueños soy incapaz de pensar, hago todo por instinto o costumbre.

El ambiente se llenó de una música que avivaba mis oídos y empezamos a bailar. Él se acerco y tomó mi rostro entre su placentera mano, ladeó nuestros rostros, colocó su mano, que anteriormente se encontraba en mi cintura, al otro lado de mi rostro y estaba a punto de besarme cuando todo cambió.

Yo me encontraba en una calle del siglo pasado, no reconocía el lugar y la arquitectura era diferente de mi pueblo. Había una oscuridad que carcomía casi tanto como el frío que se sentía, había un alboroto, una muchedumbre, a lo lejos, que tenía antorchas en las manos y signos de expresiones hostiles.

Corrí hacia el lado contrario, adentrándome más y más en la negrura hasta que se empezó a aclarar un poco la noche. En el lado derecho de la calle había un farol con una pequeña vela. Vi una sombra que causó que volteara la cara hacia el callejón, mis piernas temblaban y se notaba en mi vestido.

Dí unos pasos inseguros hacia la callejuela tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible. A media luz se alcanzaba a ver algo que me dejó helada.

El joven Cullen se encontraba enfrente mío con su cara relajada, ojos cerrados y en su boca se encontraba el cuello de un hombre de complexión mediana, piel morena clara y negros cabellos ondulados.

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas a mí y cuando Edward lo soltó con un suspiro, su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida conforme los segundos pasaban. Mi mente rehuyó la explicación de la escena vista y me enfoqué en el muchacho de pelo cobrizo. Sus labios y parte de su barbilla estaban cubiertos por sangre. Mi corazón empezó a bombear cada vez más rápido.

Su cabeza volteó hacia donde provenía un sollozo, más allá en la negrura y se escuchó su voz grave:

-Ya vete, estás a salvo

Y desde la oscuridad salió la mitad de una cara femenina. Las sombras cubrían la otra mitad y parte de su rizado y rubio cabello.

-¡Qué has hecho! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Aléjate de mí, creatura!

_Monstruo_. La palabra salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo en forma de un susurro.

Y, como si hubiera gritado su nombre, el chico Cullen movió su cabeza en mi dirección y observé sus profundos ojos negros.

Vaya sí que tengo una mente muy extraña. Pensé para mí mientras me levantaba de la cama. Con tanta agitación el sueño se había esfumado y era algo tarde para volver a dormirme pero demasiado temprano para andar deambulando por los corredores a esas horas.

Como no tenía nada qué hacer me puse a leer un libro de Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta", mi favorito. Mientras hojeaba mi acto predilecto, la muerte de los amantes, recordé cuando era pequeña y pensaba que Romeo del libro era como Romeo Andrew y yo como Julieta. Reí para mis adentros mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que me levanté, dejando mi lectura en la mesa de mi habitación y caminé directo al baño. Tenía que limpiarme la cara y los brazos antes de salir.

Momentos después oí entrar a Rosalie al cuarto.

-Señorita Bella ¿ya se ha levantado?

Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso me veía en la cama?

-Sí, Rosalie. Estoy en el baño.-Dije al tiempo que la veía entrar en el mismo.

-Señorita Bella, su madre ya se ha levantado y me ha hecho saber que quiere hablar antes que su padre con usted.

-Muy bien, Rosalie. Ayúdame ha colocarme este vestido, es imposible para mí.

-Claro, señorita Bella.

Me cambié y salí al pasillo con Rosalie siguiéndome. Llegué a la sala y vi a mi madre tomando un té.

-Me han dicho que quiere hablarme.

-Así es, siéntate-dijo

Así lo hice y me empecé a preocupar: esto se salía de lo usual.

-¿Pasa algo?

Renée se miraba dudosa pera de pronto vi que la decisión llegaba a sus ojos.

-Isabella, hija, tu padre ya no es joven y si algo le pasara nadie podría cuidarte y encargarse de la casa. Debes de entender que él no quiere dejarte desprotegida y hace todo esto para asegurarse que vas a estar bien, con un techo y comida, y relativamente feliz aunque no estés muy contenta con la elección.

Sus ojos mostraban un lado triste que nunca permitía que nadie viera y eso me conmovió.

-Lo sé, mamá-Y me lancé a sus brazos como en la infancia.

-Querida, yo también me casé con alguien que no amaba pero lo llegué a hacer con el tiempo. Y heme aquí con mi hija y mi esposo. Tengo todo lo que siempre quise.

-Pero, mamá, quizás yo no tenga esa suerte.

-Créeme, hija, es posible. Tu padre habló un poco conmigo en la noche y me dijo algo muy interesante.

-Y, ¿Qué es?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Lo sabrás cuando hables con él.

Me sonrió de una manera que me pareció muy sospechosa. Después fuimos a desayunar.

Las "reuniones" de mi padre siempre lo dejaban exhausto.

Algunas horas pasaron cuando lo vimos bajar por las escaleras. Estaba muy presentable-como cualquier otro día-. Su cara, afeitada y con loción; su pelo pulcramente peinado y acomodado hacia atrás.

-Buenos días- hizo una pausa mientras me miraba detenidamente- puedes pasar a mi despacho ahora.

Asentí aunque no me lo haya preguntado y lo seguí.

-Como ya habrás escuchado quiero hablarte de un tema delicado.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté con desconfianza.

-De un esposo para ti. Tuve una charla con Romeo anoche y me habló de una propuesta muy atrayente.

-¿Podría ser algo más específico?- pedí con algo de impaciencia.

-Le comenté de tu repulsión al matrimonio con alguien desconocido y él dijo algo que estuve considerando. Tu no te quieres casar con alguien desconocido, pero Romeo no es desconocido.

Me miró expectante hasta que la comprensión llegó a mi cabeza y casi hizo que tirara la silla en la que estaba.

-¡No puedo creer esto! El casarme se reducía a alguien con quien estuviera enamorada no a alguien que conozca- me detuve unos segundos y en un tono más bajo pregunté- ¿Tanto así está desesperado para que me una en matrimonio?

-Hija, no se trata de eso-su tono me resultó más irritante, era el tono que se usa cuando un niño tenía un berrinche-¿Qué tal si te das un tiempo para que te corteje? A lo mejor ahora estás enfadada pero en algunas pocas semanas te gusta la idea y su boda se festeje en paz.

Bajé la mirada para que no viera la incredulidad que claramente marcaba mi rostro y le pregunté al nivel de susurro

-Y, ¿de qué se trata?

-No quiero que todo se pierda si muero. Tendré la seguridad que la casa se quedara en buenas manos con alguien a cargo y tú con ella.

¿La casa? Me lo imaginaba, esto no se trataba de mí, se trataba de las posesiones. Mi madre estaba equivocada. Estuve tentada a decírselo pero me callé.

-Padre y qué si he visto a un caballero interesante. Conocí a uno en la fiesta.

-Pues entonces, Isabella, tendrás dos meses para el cortejo. Si se acaba el tiempo y no hay avances no habrá más que te cases con Romeo.

Suspiré e hice algo que sorprendió hasta a mí misma.

-De acuerdo, padre. Si no me necesita, me retiro.

Y con eso salí de la habitación hecha un manojo de nervios. ¡Andrew! Lo quería matar ¿Cómo le había dicho eso a Charlie? ¡Lo conocía! ¡Conocía como reaccionaría! Había estado muchos años cerca de él y sabía como se pondría comportar. Andrew me había traicionado. Clavado el puñal cuando había vuelto la espalda.

Quizás estaba un poco dramática pero nuestra amistad tenía años, sí, es cierto que ya no nos habíamos puesto en contacto estos últimos tiempos pero nos conocíamos y conocíamos nuestras familias.

Él sabía bien que mi padre aceptaría de inmediato con su proposición, él sabía que era un avaro, envidioso, trabajador y ocioso cuando quería, él sabía que mi padre quería que su única hija estuviera casada con alguien en buena posición. Y cómo no iba a poder él reunir ese requisito siendo el hijo de un rico comerciante de Chicago y Nueva York. Nada mejor para padres comerciantes que sus hijos se casen con otros hijos de comerciantes. El ejemplo: mi padre. Cuando pensaba que las cosas iban para bien, todo se me cae encima.

* * *

hee... NO ESTABA MUERTA!!! NI ANDABA DE PARRANDA!!!

culpa de la escuela!!!!!! ;) pero ya estoy aqui y no me voy

les agradezco los que me tienen paciencia y ... bexox XP

review!!!review!!!review!!!review!!!review!!!review!!!review!!!review!!!review!!!


	5. El Paseo

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia, la trama es toda mía así que nadie NADIE se atreva a robarla o les enviare a los Volturis

El paseo

Ya había pasado un día desde que hable con mi padre y ya quería hablar con Andrew para saber qué le había ocurrido para decir lo que dijo.

Me encontraba en el porche estilo victoriano de mi casa, esperándolo. Le había mandado llamar hacía horas y a estas alturas ya había perdido la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

A lo lejos observé una figura que se acercaba, venía en caballo, olvidando la ligera lluvia que caía del cielo.

Cuando paró enfrente del porche se quitó la capucha dejando ver su pálido rostro. Bajó del caballo mirándome con mucha atención con esos ojos color verde oscuro.

-Supongo que es comprensible tu reacción

No respondí, espere a que se expresara. Tenía miedo a que si habría la boca cometiera una imprudencia. Después de todo es mi mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo, un monólogo. Yo no quiero que sufras en un matrimonio que no quieras al esposo. Al menos con esta opción tienes la seguridad que nunca vas a tener que sufrir y vas a estar más cómoda, creo-hizo una pausa en la que bajaba la mirada a sus botas y cuando habló fue en un susurro-. No quiero que estés con alguien que no es una buena opción para ti, no quiero que estés triste o enojada y menos conmigo. No me mires como si me odiaras.

Al instante trate de suavizar la mirada. Otro más que se preocupa por mi bienestar y que quiere obligarme a algo para ayudarme. Suspiré. Aunque su técnica no fue la mejor y lo hacía para ayudar seguía con resentimiento hacia él.

-No fue tu mejor método ¿sabías?

Me paré del banco en el que estaba sentada y me acerqué a él, lo tomé del brazo y agregué.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo.

Caminamos por unos minutos por el sendero de la casa, debajo de la protección de la sombrilla, en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente él lo rompió.

-Sí, a lo mejor no fue el mejor método

Tomé aire y lo solté.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? La verdadera razón. Y no me hagas creer que fue solo para protegerme. Estás sacrificando tu futuro, tu felicidad por una tontería.

Él se detuvo y me arrastró en el paso. Colocó una mano en mi hombro y me miró de una forma muy firme, tanto que me intimidó.

-Escúchame, Isabella. Tú no eres una tontería. Y por lo otro, no creo que este malgastando mi futuro, de verdad que no lo pienso. Te conozco, eres una linda, hermosa, amable, cariñosa y valiente chica. El incidente con el lobo lo prueba. No cualquiera haría lo que hiciste, tienes un buen corazón.

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Nunca hubiera pensado que él creía eso de mí. Parpadeé varias veces para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor cambié, que hubiera cambiado en estos últimos 5 años que no nos hemos visto?

-¿Lo has hecho?- me preguntó con la ceja alzada, era obvio que él no lo creía.

Me libré de su agarre dejándolo desprevenido y me di la vuelta al tiempo que contestaba.

-Son 5 años, en algo debí haber cambiado ¿no crees?

No oí que se aproximara pero de un momento a otro escuché su voz de un modo seductor en mi oído susurrando un "pruébame" causante de varios escalofríos recorriendo mi piel. Y así comenzó el test.

-¿Color favorito?

-Depende de tu humor

-¿Animal favorito?

-El perro

-¿Mi mejor amiga?

-De lo que he escuchado no te juntabas con nadie salvo por una chica últimamente llamada… Alice

Rodé mis ojos. _¡Que pueblo tan chismoso!_

-De acuerdo, a lo mejor no he cambiado mucho estos últimos años

-Ya veo que no, sigues igual de necia- dijo soltando una risilla- pero has mejorado, solo fueron 3 preguntas hace años hubieran sido 20.

Sonreí mientas me volteaba hacia él.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos debajo de ese árbol mientras terminamos el cuestionario.- dijo

Nos sentamos debajo de un gran laurel, usando la gabardina de Andrew como lona –sinceramente, hasta donde yo conocía, solo a él se le ocurriría usar una gabardina de cuero fino para ese propósito- para no estar en contacto con el húmedo pasto. El ambiente estaba cargado de un magnifico aroma, las ramas nos protegían de la ligera llovizna que todavía continuaba cayendo. Tomé un respiro y continué.

-¿Lugar de nacimiento?

-Nueva York

-¿Cosa que más me desagrada?

-Que no te dejen elegir

Y así seguimos con el pregunta-respuesta hasta que cambiamos de tema al hablar de su vida en Nueva York

-¿De verdad no es interesante Nueva York?- pregunté incrédula

-Hay mucha gente en el lugar natal, aparte de eso es igual a Chicago. Excepto por el hecho que hay una nueva forma de comer carne en pan. Se llama hamburguesa. Nunca las había comido hasta que llegue allá.

-¿No dejaste una señorita enamorada allá?- le pregunté.

Se sonrojó levemente a lo que puse más atención a la respuesta.

-Diciendo la verdad, una señorita me dejó enamorado a mí… aquí

Fruncí levemente el ceño mientras pensaba en quién podría ser. Andrew nunca había dicho nada acerca de nadie.

-¿Quién será? Nunca me hablaste de ella- musite casi para mi misma

Suspiró y rodó los ojos. Luego soltó una risa exasperada.

-Eres tan absurda, Isabella

Arqueé las cejas, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te lo tengo que decir: no tienes una buena visión de ti misma.

Si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba perdida

-Suéltalo- fue todo lo que dije

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- respondió con una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar.

Suspiré y desvié la mirada. La verdad me había golpeado. Él me quería. No era estúpida, cuando éramos más jóvenes siempre notaba algo diferente de cómo me miraba y como miraba a las demás chicas, pero siempre había creído que era mi imaginación la diferencia de trato. Después de unos minutos en silencio respondí.

-Creo que lo sé

Ahora lo sabía. Volví a suspirar y volvieron a pasar algunos minutos.

-Es bueno que lo sepas

-Por ahora solo te puedo ofrecer amistad. Te veo como un amigo querido pero solo eso.

-No has oído hablar del dicho que dice "la amistad puede convertirse en amor. El amor en amistad…nunca"* Yo no te puedo ver como solo una amiga

-Y tú no has oído hablar del que dice "ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed"**

- Veremos si eso se puede cambiar- después de unos minutos de silencio el prosiguió-¿Qué dijo tu padre acerca del compromiso?

Pasé saliva. Esa era una fibra sensible.

-Tienes dos meses de cortejo, sino encuentro a alguien para casarme en ese tiempo, me casaré contigo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio me di cuenta de algo y me empecé a reír. Andrew se me quedaba viendo con expresión de "ya está loca" en su cara

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Desde hace horas hemos empezado a hablarnos de "tú"- y empecé a reír de nuevo

-Oh, sí, bueno- su cara se sonrojó, haciéndome reír aún más

-¡Que ironía! Largos años conociéndonos y es hasta hoy que somos informales.

Eso cortó mis risas. Seguido de un largo suspiro

-Sí supongo- admití

-Ya se hizo tarde, deberíamos volver… Bella- Su voz acarició mi nombre como si fuera seda, cosa que se me hizo muy extraño en mi amigo, nunca lo había visto en ese lado y me era rara esa faceta suya.

Se levantó y me ofreció su mano. Cuando estuve en pie saqué mi pequeño paraguas y envolví mi brazo en el suyo para estar debajo de la protección.

No estábamos muy lejos de la casa así que en unos cuantos minutos llegamos al abrigo del porche

-Me despido, mi familia estará preocupada. Había dicho que no tardaba y creo que me sobrepasé.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Le mandas saludos a tu madre de mi parte, Andrew

-De acuerdo. Escucha, dentro de cinco días, el viernes, va a haber un torneo de cricket y me gustaría que asistieras conmigo.

Asentí mientras abría la puerta

-Bien, hasta el viernes, Bella- su expresión era la de un niño que le acaban de dar el mejor regalo.

Y así, se fue. Entré a la casa pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Alice de lo sucedido. A lo mejor ella podría darme un consejo.

Suspiré. ¿Qué consejo me podría dar? ¿Los colores para mi boda? Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensarlo. Ella no era exactamente la que más experiencia tenía con los hombres. Fruncí el ceño, ella, con solo escucharme, me ayudaría.

Entré a la sala, donde se encontraba Reneé conversando con Christine, su doncella. En cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en mi supe que iba a ser regañada. Di la vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras para llegar al objetivo, mi cuarto. Logré alcanzar el segundo peldaño cuando oí la voz de Reneé detrás de mí.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! Te he dicho que te detengas

Hice una mueca y me enfrenté a ella. Cerré los ojos esperando el regaño y…no sucedió.

Abrí los ojos con precaución en caso que fuera una trampa y me encontré con una mirada de expectación

-Y bien, ¿Qué te sucedió, Isabella? Para que hubieras olvidado lo que una buena muchacha debía hacer e ir con el joven Romeo en una caminata ¡sin acompañante! Te has vuelto insensata, imprudente y desobediente. Una buena _señorita_ nunca hubiera salido con un hombre asolas sino es con su esposo. ¿Qué pasó con Judith? ¿Dónde está ella?

Suspiré. Judith, mi doncella desde mediodía hasta las ocho de la noche, era la opuesta a Rosalie. Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y siempre me criticaba por mi comportamiento- fuer bueno o malo- cuando digo _chismosa_ es algo a otras alturas hablando de esa mujer.

-Le pedí _amablemente_ que me dejara sola, quería estar y hablar con Andrew sin alguien pegado a mi espalda- le dije exasperada, cansada e irritada.

Al parecer eso la calmó un poco porque no volvió a sermonearme en el día.

Me recliné en la silla mecedora de mi cuarto y me perdí en mis pensamientos una vez que hubiera enviado la carta para citar a Alice a tomar café conmigo al día siguiente al mediodía. _Alice me escuchara_, pensé.

* * *

*Albert Camus

**Ovidio

De acuerdo... me he tardado.

pero tengo una buena excusa nada inventada!!... mi compu murio y casi pierdo mis adorados archivos pero gracias al tecnico que ahora amo se salvo y para celebrar dedique todo el dia al cap (que porque dedique todo el dia a escribirlo?? porque me distraigo facilmente)

espero sus opiniones

Review!!!Review!!!Review!!!Review!!!

BEXOX


	6. Los Hermanos

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia, la trama y Andrew son todos míos así que nadie NADIE se atreva a robarla o les enviare a los Volturis. Gracias!!

**Los hermanos**

-Vaya, vaya. Esto es mejor que una de esas novelas que son tan populares- dijo Alice con ironía al tiempo que depositaba su taza de té en la mesita de la sala. Habíamos estado hablando por más de media hora de todo el asunto que me mantenía en vilo.

Resoplé y le fruncí el ceño. ¡Este no era un asunto del qué bromear!

-Lo siento- dijo aunque no aparentaba sentirlo- pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que te cases con tu viejo amigo? Ya lo conoces, él no te va a hacer la vida imposible y va a haber más comunicación entre su matrimonio. Tuviste suerte, otras chicas lo pasan peor.

Desvié la mirada. Eso definitivamente era cierto. De pronto, sentí su cálida y pequeña mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó con serenidad y una amigable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Conocí a un joven en la fiesta. Es un completo caballero, muy inteligente- comenté sonrojada- y muy atractivo, amable y el hombre más perfecto que jamás haya conocido- agregue con un suspiro como tonta enamorada.

Alice se rió suavemente.

-Vaya, el flechazo fue fuerte ¿no, querida?

Asentí y me dejé caer al respaldo del sofá.

-Cuéntame ¿Quién es él?- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-El joven Cullen- respondí como boba

Alice pareció que se ahogaba con el trago y tosía tapándose su boca. Cuando se hubo calmado me miró asombrada y con ojos como platos me cuestionó.

-¿Quién?

- El joven Cullen, ¿te encuentras bien, Alice?- le pregunté con preocupación. Esto estaba poniéndose muy extraño.

Mi amiga se puso cada vez más pálida hasta parecer casi amarilla con su respiración entre cortada respondió:

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien, creo. ¿Sabes qué, Isabella? Es mejor que me marche. Mis padres me estarán esperando y también mi hermanita Cynthia. No me puedo tardar mucho porque mi madre está confeccionando algo de ropa y mi padre está trabajando, así que no puedo dejar a Cynthia, pero qué tal si mañana vamos a un paseo por el lago y aprovechamos a tomar un refrigerio y platicar más a fondo. El clima va a estar bien agradable, ya lo verás. Y… no sé… invita a Rosalie. Yo me marcho.

-Está bien, de acuerdo-dije confundida

-Nos vemos luego, querida.

Y con un movimiento de mano, se fue.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por algunos momentos y después sacudí mi cabeza, suspirando_. Cielos, esa chica trae algo que no quiere contar._

A los minutos, me encontraba diciéndole a Judith lo que necesitaría para el paseo

-…y no se olvide de una manta. Quiero una botella de vino rebajado con agua en esa canasta y… pásele mis comentarios al cocinero. Gracias, Judith.

Al acabar, me fui corriendo a las caballerizas -aunque solo tuviéramos 3 caballos, mi padre las hizo como si fueran para 10, "todo lo mejor para nosotros" había dicho- para encontrar a mi amigo Jacob.

Su piel de un rojizo oscuro junto con esos ojos negros revelaban su legado potawatomi*. Ojos que en ese momento me miraban con diversión por llegar de una forma nada apropiada para una dama.

-¿Qué pasó, señorita? ¿Dónde está el incendio?

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso señor Black- dije con sarcasmo

-Ah, ah- dijo levantando un dedo y meneándolo- las señoritas de sociedad no deben usar el sarcasmo

Le dediqué una miraba irritada y me volteé para acariciar el caballo más cercano: "Bonti", era mi favorito, su brillante pelo blanco contrastaba con su crin negra, su altura debería ser cerca de dos Alice´s, sus músculos eran fuertes y muy bien marcados, su educación era irreprochable: su crianza y maestría por parte de Jacob había sido de las mejores en todo el lugar (no es que fuera una lugar muy grande, tampoco). Bonti y yo teníamos un vínculo muy grande.

Era por ella que empecé a hablarle más a Jacob convirtiéndonos en amigos. Aunque unos amigos no muy bien vistos por la sociedad, claro está.

-¿Ha estado comiendo bien?-pregunté.

-Sí, de hecho ya come más de lo normal.

Sonreí sin apartar la mirada de la yegua. Ella había tenido algunos problemas alimenticios estos últimos días, cosa que me había preocupado. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea que me alegró el día, me volteé para contarla

-Jacob, ¿no sería genial si Bonti estuviera esperando?

-¿Esperando? ¿Esperando qué?- me miro confundido

Solté una risita. No era fácil confundir a Jacob Black

-Un potro, Jacob

Me miró atónito por algunos momentos mientras yo solo sonreía por su reacción.

-Concuerda con los síntomas- respondió por fin.

-¿Cómo no pudiste saberlo?- pregunté con cautela.

-Supongo que considero que sé todo de ella y que hubiera algo de lo que yo no supiera nada se me hacía una posibilidad muy improbable.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras una chispa de irritación me invadía. ¡Hombres! Suspiré y conté hasta diez para calmarme.

-¿Cómo está Leah?- dije para cambiar el tema, al parecer no se dio cuenta ya que su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de hombre enamorado.

-Preñada- contestó

Eso me sorprendió tanto que apaciguó mi genio

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tiene dos meses

Una duda empezó a crecer en mí tan rápido que picaba el decirla ¡oh, la tentación! Y los humanos tan débiles

-Este…Jacob-desvié la mirada y supe que me había puesto roja- tú…tú sabes…ustedes no… ustedes no están casados… ¿o sí?- pregunté patéticamente

Supe que se había enfadado mucho por la pregunta pero cuando iba a retractarme tal fue mi sorpresa de lo que yo consideraba enojo él había estado riéndose en silencio y al ver mi cara directamente soltó las carcajadas reprimidas

-No es gracioso- espeté con el entrecejo fruncido

-Lo…lo siento pero… debió haber visto su cara.

Hice una mueca, cosa que lo hizo reír aún más fuerte.

-No, no estamos casados- respondió con una sonrisa- aunque recuerde que sus leyes no mandan sobre mi pueblo- apuntó

Me sonroje otra vez. Había olvidado eso.

-Es cierto- dije suavemente- Me tengo que ir, señor Black, está anocheciendo y todos debemos regresar a casa- dije con voz autoritaria aunque la cambie para agregar- Me saludas a Leah, Jacob

-Sí, señorita.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la casa. Después de cenar y comentarle a mi madre la salida con Alice, subí a mi cuarto- avisando a Rosalie de paso la invitación que ella rehusó- y literalmente me aventé a la cama.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente el indomable clima no había cambiado. Había unas nubes que tapaban la luz del sol y daban una especie de bochorno.

Alice y yo nos encontramos en la plaza para partir juntas hacia el bosque.

-¿Alice, es esto seguro?

-Vamos, Bella. Solo relájate y disfruta el ambiente. Faltan algunos metros y veras una preciosidad de vista. Estará algo frio así que espero que hayas traído un abrigo.

-Sí, lo traje. Rosalie insistió.

-¿Por qué Rosalie no pudo venir?- preguntó animadamente. Sí, así es Alice.

-Está embarazada y últimamente no soporta mucho. De hecho hoy le dije que pasara los demás días de espera en casa y yo le iba a pagar esos meses.

-Es una lástima, presiento que hoy va a ser un día sensacional- decía al tiempo que salíamos del bosque hacia un claro y teníamos una buena vista del lago.

Sus aguas, una mezcla de oscuridad y transparencia, le daban un toque mágico a los arboles cubiertos de musgo en sus troncos.

-Es muy hermoso- casi balbuceé.

-Lo sé. Creo que soy la única que lo ha descubierto además de los cazadores. Todo mundo está adentrado en su vida que no se toman un tiempo para…- y siguió hablando pero yo ya no prestaba atención. Mi concentración estaba en la belleza del lago. Ahí en un pequeño rincón estaba una orquídea muy linda, cuyos colores me atraían a tocarlos y saborearlos.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- me sobresalté al oír su queja.

-Lo siento, el paisaje me hipnotizó- admití con un horrible sonrojo

-Es comprensible, a mí me pasó lo mismo la primera vez.- dijo suavizando su tono.

Nos sentamos en la hierba usando una manta que habíamos traído. Y después de una corta conversación de nada sustancial nos pusimos a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la belleza del lugar.

Ya habían pasado una hora de tranquilidad y bocadillos cuándo escuchamos los cascos de caballos. Nos levantamos asustadas y cubrimos nuestras espaldas.

Al poco tiempo hubo un silencio sepulcral en donde no se oían ni los sonidos del lago-aunque bien podría haber sido solo mi imaginación- exceptuando las pisadas del caballo y nuestros acelerados corazones.

Cuando se escuchaba más fuerte aún esos sonidos apareció una calma más dolorosa que la anterior, y, de la nada, aparecieron dos caballos con sus respectivos jinetes arriba de ellos.

Los brincos del sobresalto casi causan que nos desplomaramos en el pasto.

Al subir la mirada me encontré con otra dorada y mi corazón se llenó de alivio instantáneo, como también de un gran anhelo hacia él.

-Cielo santo, Señor Cullen. Si quería atraer mi atención debió buscar una manera más tranquila que esta.- en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mi boca me arrepentí el haberlas dicho. Mas a Edward le causaron gracia ya que soltó más de una carcajada.

-Presento mis disculpas, señorita Swan- dijo con su melodiosa voz en un tono un tanto burlón- estábamos buscando un lugar para cazar- dijo con una mirada que no supe interpretar hacia su acompañante que nadie podría haber notado si no hubiera puesto mucha atención, cosa que demostró lo embelesada que estaba yo- lo cierto es que nos sorprendió de que hubiera gente en estos alrededores ya que no es seguro- ese tono de reproche causo un sonrojo en mí.- Pero que tonto soy, a mi hermano no lo conoce, señoritas les introduzco a Jasper Cullen; Jasper la señorita Isabella Swan y su amiga.

El tal Jasper debía ser al menos 5 años menor que Edward. Los dos hermanos eran completamente diferentes a no ser por los ojos dorados y su extrema palidez. Jasper tenía un color miel en su pelo, era de facciones más alargadas y parecía ser más alto que Edward cosa que se confirmo cuando bajo del caballo para hacer una pequeña reverencia. Por lo menos le sacaba 20 centímetros de cabeza. Aún así, ambos hermanos eran muy guapos.

-Les presento a Alice Brandon. Mi mejor amiga.

Al volver la cara hacia ella me di cuenta que no me miraba en absoluto. Estaba comiéndose a Jasper con los ojos, ya que no apartaba la mirada de él para nada y al parecer el sentimiento era reciproco porque él no movía los suyos de ella.

-Me ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo Alice

Su frase me dejó completamente anonadada ¿es qué ella había planeado la reunión?

-Lo siento, señorita- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa pero con tono un tanto vacilante en la voz. Muy bien ahora estaba demasiado confundida.

Miré a Edward por si acaso él sabía lo que ocurría aquí pero él me devolvió la mirada con aún más confusión que yo.

Al parecer nadie sabía lo que ocurría aquí además de Alice.

* * *

DESPUES D SIGLOS YA ACTUALIZE!!! GRAX X LA LECTURA!!

DIANIGHT :)


End file.
